Real Life Happens Not To Be The Best Place For Fairies
by isagonj
Summary: After a huge glitch from a patch occurs in ALO, the servers go down for maintenance, but there's one problem-Kazuto's body is his avatar in ALO. Oh dear. How will we fix this? (Current status: Prologue part 1 finished)


**PROLOGUE~~~~~~~**

EFSP001. 'Expired File Sorting Program' number one. Designated name: Gashi.

A bored looking teenage boy sat in his designated area of a section of the cardinal system, vaguely named 'programs'. This section was then, once inside, spilt into many other sectors, one with a given name of _'Files'._ When entered, only three areas beyond that remained. Small, virtual rooms, where three quiet, unamused-looking male type AIs sat— one in each.

In the first room was FSRP002; File Sender and Receiver Program number two. With a given name of Archie, the AI was in charge of receiving requests to update files, or expired files, then sending those requests to their co ordinating programs, to be sorted.

One of these programs was UFSP001; 'Update File Sorting Program' number one, named Borel. He was in charge of, as his name suggested, updating files. This included every buff spell, as the current stat files for each player buffed had to be updated when the spell was cast, every damage point taken, every upgraded weapon, the list went on.

The second program was known as EFSP001; 'Expired File Sorting Program' number one, called Gashi. This AI was in charge of accepting or declining requests to delete files, such as a timed out buff spell, or an item that loses it's durability. Most of the time he'd just accept the request, but sometimes there would be an interesting or items, in which case he'd stop, examine them, and then send them back to a lucky player. He had such authority to do so, as stated by one of his friends, a human GM.

Gashi, Archie and Borel were AIs, and thus had superhuman intelligence and comprehension, but since they were also programs, they had the extreme ability to do everything at once. This meant that they were terribly bored—an emotion they were capable of understanding of—a lot of the time.

This was all changed one fateful Friday evening.

—

Sitting in his area, surrounded by binary code, ones and zeros, was Gashi. He had just ended his chat with one of the GMs online, who liked to talk to them while they were regulating the sever manually. That was when he received a message from Archie.

"I've found some expired files from the old server, but they're locked. I don't have the permissions to open expired files, so I'll send then to you," It read.

Then he received said locked file, and activating his permissions, opened it. When he did, he found some very strange files. They looked like sword skills, but, when scanning the database, Gashi found no such skills.

"Archie did say they were from the old server... But I assumed they were from the old ALO servers... Not the SAO servers... These really are expired files, if they're incompatible with the current version. Where were they? Most of the expired files were sent to me when the cardinal was rebooted... Ah well," he crossed his arms, "better figure out what to do with them."

After a while of searching, Gashi had still found no place fit for the files, as even the trash did not want anything to do with them. Then it clicked.

"I could try converting the files to fit the standards of ALO... Hmmm, yeah, that might work."

Setting the procedures and process for the conversion, the files started to transform. And, by golly it took a long time. In fact, it took about two hours, and the online player count of ALO had been half in the time between the start of the conversion and the completion. A small 'Bloop' was heard when it was complete.

"Finally," he murmured, leaving his current workstation to check on the files... However, they didn't look any different then before.

"Really? It took two hours, and still nothing? Great. Just great. Thanks, car~dinal, you helped a lot."

He could almost hear it speaking—

"No problem."

Gashi sighed.

"What now?" He mumbled to no one but himself. He turned to the files, inspecting them. The files, although looking the same as before, had a small ≪compatible≫ sign next to them.

Maybe they're compatible... Maybe they have been compatible all along! I know! I can just send the skills to the corresponding player ID, that way, everyone will be happy! Thought Gashi excitedly. Organising the transfer, he gathered the player IDs and without hesitation sent them away.

**dem authors notes doe:**

**so this is a challenge fic requested by u/5191428/ (aka Kuroyuki no Ryu). Sorry it took forever to get up, and on top of that its so damn small. Seriously, I'm really dissapointed in myself. For me it just takes a lot of time to get a story up and running, especially since the start is normally where all the boring bits are. Anyway, this is my first on-going fic, so I'd appreciate reviews! I'm sadly not going to continue this from the first chapter (seeing as the prologue has virtually nothing in it, it's just a setup for the problem-without it there would be a big plot hole) if I don't get reviews, because I don't find it worth while writing something no one's gonna read. I might end up actually splitting the prologue into two parts for this moment, but maybe not. It depends on what I get down. For now you can expect updates from 2 weeks apart two 4 weeks apart, because I'm lazy :3 sorry for any inconvenience ;(**

**that being said, thank you for reading my lengthy authors notes!**

**~isa**


End file.
